Cloak and Dagger: A tale of a man and a woman
by elfofdeath
Summary: what happen when Cloak and Dagger start to feel something beyond freindship? will it being them closer, or dive them apart forever
1. Chapter 1

The new take on cloak and dagger:

Disclimer: not mine, and also no flames

Comment: it always seems like theirs sexual tension between them. also i'm looking for a beta reader, so sorry for spelling and grammar dyslexia suxs

Rating: 15/

They had been on another mission last night another night of fighting crime together, the duo where knowing as Cloak and Dagger well that was there code names anyway. Their real names where Tandy brown and Tyrone Johnson, but he got called T.Y allot. They had always used this church as a base for years it was old and broke, but it was theirs, Tandy sat on a pew panting a little, she had exerted herself using her daggers of light yet she knew she would have to use them again for her friend T.Y. She sat to her heart rate slowed down till she got to T.Y. off course he understood that she was tired he could wait, she always kept his hunger at bay he could wait for her to catch her breath.

He watched her from under his dark cloak he watches as her chest rose and fall, he watched as she finally stood up.

"Tonight took allot of me T.Y "she explained

She made her way other to him with a smile on her face, as she touched his shoulder, he give a slight grin. Her hand light up and she placed her light into the darkness of his cloak, she fills the darkness, she looked to Cloak who's eyes where closed she knew it was a relief for him when she did this. When she fed his hunger he didn't have to worry it hurting anyone. She drew her hand away and looked at cloak with a smile. She yawned a little and sat down next to the church alter she looked up at cloak.

"Wow tonight really take it out of me, we both could use an early night."

Cloak nodded and sat down in front of Dagger, she smiled as she landed against him closing her eyes, and Cloak put his hand around her holding her slender body close to him. He lay on the floor kissing her cheek.

"Good night, my love."

The Next morning she awoke feeling fresh she smiled shaken her friend, taken his hood down. He opened his eyes seeing a friendly look in her eyes.

"Good morning T.Y."

"Good morning Tandy."

The two looked away from one another, it was the same routine every day, and it was getting too much. Way too much something had to give, and it would


	2. frsit date

The new take on cloak and dagger:

Disclimer: not mine, and also no flames

Comment: it always seems like theirs sexual tension between them.

Rating: 15/

First date? :

Tandy look into T.Y eye, as he held his arms into his arms Tandy looked away and laughed nervously. Tandy had gotten ticket for a show of a good friend the other day, and she had been wanting to taker good friend but she was too nervous to ask. She pulled out her tickets' and looked at him smiling brightly.

"I got these tickets to the ballet the other day T.Y, and I really wanted to go tonight and watch it. Remind me of what could have been."

'But if I had stayed at home, I would never would off met T.Y'

T.Y smiled a little he knew how much dance meant to her, her knew how to make self look human now so he could fit in with everyone. He was grateful to Tandy he five her his humanity, pushed him to intact with people. He let her go and she smiled waiting to hear his answer.

"Off course I'll go with you."

Tandy smiled happily.

Later that night:

T.Y had made himself look human so he could do out with Tandy that night, for once they didn't focused on criminals if was a rare night of for them and they were going to enjoy it Tandy looked in the windows of shops as they made their way to the theatre, she knew T.Y wouldn't be interested in cloths and all that but she couldn't help herself it had been a long time since she gone out without being a hero. Tandy wished she half the money to buy the things she saw, but she didn't have the money. She walked beside T.Y and looked at his hand, she attempted to reach for it but shyed away and she looked away blushing. She had never felt this way around T.Y they where friend and nothing more, just friend. They couldn't be anything else it could ruin that friendship, T.J had noticed it and blushed a little. He had always loved Tandy but never had the courage to tell her and he had knowing for years that all she saw him as for a friend, but what that about to change?


End file.
